Ipod Drabble Challenge
by DracoHunter
Summary: This was set by Bird of Ash and I have had ago just to try it.  Hope you like it.


This Challenge was set by Bird of Ash and is not my challenge. Also I do not own Harry Potter in any way unfortunately.

I also Choose Drarry because it think it is an amazing couple, I really hope you don't mind. Thanks.

Indestructible - Disturbed

Harry was running. Running for his life and the life of his lover so he could be honored once more. He could call that place his own. He felt his muscle ache and bludge underneth his clothing and he was sweating. If he didn't get there fast enough, he would lose him. Something he was ordered to do but had no troubles about. Blood. Pounding in his ears, flowing down his face and body. War raged around him. He could feel the power burning inside. Death would claim Draco if he didn't get there fast enough. He started running fast when he saw a shimmer of blond shoot past him.

2. Wouldn't it be Good - Cascada

"One night?"

"No"

"Please it is all I ask for, no one will ever know. I was always jealous of you. Now all I feel is safty and comfort with in you. Everything I do reminds me of YOU! Please?"

"You know we can't..."

"Why not? Who is going to ask questions. With you to me the grass is always greener Please?"

"Okay, One night Draco that is all."

3. Save Me - Queen

"Harry!" Draco yelled.

"I'm coming! Hold on my love I will be there." Came the reply

Fire raged around Draco and he felt more scared then he ever had been. He wanted Harry to save him from the room. He didn't want to die. He could see Harry yelling at him, but the words didn't make it. Draco collasped with thoughts of that even though Harry loved him, he couldn't save him in the end.

4. The Bird and the Worm - Owl City

Harry was sat by the lake smiling as he saw Draco running around by the lake with his dog. Their new dog. He loved Draco so much and they had finally been able to leave their past behind.

"Harry!" Draco scrreeched joyfully.

Harry laughed at him and Draco went bright red which made Harry laugh even more. Sighing Harry got up and ran to him and grabbed him by the waist bringing Draco down with him. He finally felt content with his life.

5. He's a Pirate - ?

Togther they ran. Ran from the death eaters and their old lifes filled with hate. While laughing they fled though the forbidden forest shooting of spells every which way. Looking at each other with laughing filling the air around them. As they fled they both thought this was a new start.

6. When - Shiania Twain

Things were not getting any better between them. All Harry wanted to do was hold Draco in his arms and love him with all his heart. But he new that it was impossible. When Voldemort loved Harry was the day when they would get together. Harry Laughed but it wasn't a happy laugh. Hermione looked at him and he just shook his head. Again fate hated Harry.

7. Killing Lonelyness - HIM

Harry was walking around the corridor, never feeling so lonely. So he knew where to go. He ran to the potions room and with one thought in mind. As he entered Draco stood at the teachers desk holding a potion in his hand.

"What's that Draco?"

"It's to kill your lonelyness my love." He whispered

"I only need you to do that." Harry whispered back and brought his lips to Draco's in a heart stopping kiss.

8. Yesturday - Guns N' Roses

"Don't worry, She has got nothing on me anymore, I feel nothing for her it is all in the past."

"How can I be so sure remember what happened last time Harry..."

"It means nothing to me, your my future, she is my past, let it be and enjoy and just forget, it won't come back up. Draco I love you."  
"I believe you, love."

"Thank you."

9. Follow Me - Uncle Kracker

Harry suddered as Draco rubbed his hands down his bare chest. He didn't care about what was happening. It was natural to him. Suddenly Draco sighed and sat up.

Harry got up as well and rubbed his hands down Draco's tense shoulders.

"Listen, I can't give you everything you want and it proberly is better if you stay away from me..."

"Harry..."

"No listen I know she loves you and I know you feel guilty about it, but I am not scared. If you want to go to her then so be it but you won't find anyone else like me."

"I know."

And they spent the rest of the night curled up in each others warmth.

10. Into the Pit - Testement

Spells flying everywhere. And in the pit of his heart Harry knew that what he was doing was wrong. But his mind had finally passed it's level of capablity. He felt the madness creeping up inside of him and he loved it. Evything else was fading away. The only thing kept him in check was the image of someone screaming his name. The figure had blond hair insted of red. and at first he thought it was weird and them he remebered him and he went totally over and lost it all.


End file.
